She's a persocom Ranma!
by terminatorluvr
Summary: The Tendou's purchase a Persocom whom Ranma names Miyuki but how will Akane react when her Fiance begins to fall for the her! RanmaxMiyuki
1. Chapter 1

"It's here it's here finally!" Nabiki cried running into the living room excitedly she had so been looking forward to the new delivery of the Persocom they had ordered from the company "Mihara Corp".

"I'm surprised that we ordered a girl but then again Ranma and Nabiki were so insistent weren't they" Kasumi said kindly "Hmm how you turn this on I wonder" Kasumi said reading the manual carefully.

"I believe it says that you press these babies behind her ears" Ranma said sitting in front of the persocom and pressing the ON switch carefully and suddenly the persocom opened its eyes.

"You must be my master what is your name?" the persocom said sweetly to which Ranma told him her name nervously and she smiled warmly at him "Ranma your name is now being downloaded into my software" the persocom said.

After imputing everyone's names into her data core the Persocom smiled at them and Kasumi said "father we have to name her even a computer cannot go without a name".

While everyone conversed Ranma thought of the perfect one instantly then sat in front of the persocom firmly and cleared his throat "Your name is MIYUKI" Ranma said firmly and then the persocom accepted this name into her System core.

"Ranma you can't just choose a name by yourself damnit!" Akane snapped crossly tempted to slap him.

"But I think Miyuki is a really cute name cos I remember I met a girl during my training called Miyuki she was kinda my first friend" Ranma explained reminiscing fondly.

"That is a very natural name good job son" Suon said smiling at Ranma happily and then introduced himself to Miyuki who smiled at him and called him "Mr. Tendou".

"Boy you make me proud I guess you'll make a good father one day after all" Genma said proudly and folded his arms thinking about that possible future that would one day happen.

"Well well Ranma I never knew you could be so thoughtful you always appear so gruff and short tempered" Nabiki said deviously teasing him slightly which quite frankly was pissing him off.

"How thoughtful Ranma and using such a sweet memory you really are thoughtful" Kasumi said kindly a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Well I guess Miyuki isn't so bad" Akane said stubbornly not wanting to admit that Ranma and the others were right about the name given to the pretty persocom. The only thing Akane didn't like was how human the persocom looked it would make Ranma like her more than her.

The Persocom now named Miyuki was very pretty indeed which gave Akane a good reason to be jealous of it plus seeing how she was Ranma's Fiancé. However Akane tried to convince herself that Ranma wasn't one to be swept off his feet by a mere android.

Miyuki had wavy black hair below her shoulder which was curled at the end with turquoise highlights. Her eyes were amber and very innocent since she didn't really know very much and had yet to be filled with data. Her breasts were at least a 30 C and she had a great figure like a model.

"Well what are we gonna get her to wear cos she can't go about in that Sci-fi outfit the entire time even if it is cool" Akane said thoughtfully and the suddenly Kasumi spoke up her face enlightened.

"Wait here I have an outfit that may suit her very well" Kasumi said getting up and rushing upstairs leaving everyone else baffled. She came down with a white box wrapped with a red bow and a fake lily "let's try this on ok Miyuki" Kasumi said kindly to which the persocom agreed obediently and went into the other room with Kasumi to change.

_**10 mins later**_

Miyuki came out wearing a pale pink halter neck dress with a V front and a silk bow under the chest with a rose in the middle which ended at her knees. The skirt was crinkled with layers making Miyuki look lovely almost like an ordinary girl, on her feet were a pair of white sandals.

"Wait something's missing in this" Ranma said thoughtfully eyeing Miyuki's new outfit very carefully but the others thought she looked very cute. Ranma placed a cherry quartz pendant around her neck that was cut into a teardrop shape which hung between her breasts.

"Well well Ranma that looks very good on her but may I ask where you got it?" Nabiki said curiously obviously hinting that there was more meaning to his sudden gift to the new arrival.

"Well before we received Miyuki me and Kasumi went shopping the other day and I spotted it in a window and thought it would make a nice welcome gift as did Kasumi" Ranma admitted awkwardly.

Miyuki hugged Ranma tightly making Akane irritable "Oh thank you Master Ranma I love it" Miyuki said happily pressing her chest unknowingly against Ranma's.

Ranma pushed her away kindly still blushing a little "listen Miyuki I'm just a friend right so don't call me master just call me Ranma ok and I'll call you by your name" Ranma said kindly and Miyuki nodded then laughed.

_**In Dojo**_

Ranma and Akane were practicing techniques against each other but Ranma had noticed she was more ticked off than usual today so he was able to beat her more easily as she was not thinking straight. Ranma stopped confusing Akane "What the hell Ranma c'mon come at me!" Akane said getting into fighting stance.

Ranma shook his head adamantly "Akane like this I'll beat you easily plus you aren't paying attention what's up with you?" Ranma said sternly folding his arms refusing to fight her until she told him.

Eventually Akane had to give in "It's that persocom you seem very taken with it plus you gave her a name and a gift" Akane said stiffly.

"You mean your jealous of a persocom oh my god Akane I don't love her I'm only being kind like a friend" Ranma said laughing and then patted Akane on the head gently "It's so cute that you're worried but try not to worry ok" Ranma assured her.

Akane clutched her hands on her chest and turned red "R…Ranma would you please h…hold me" she said nervously to which Ranma was shocked usually Akane would tell him to keep his hands to himself and avoid any contact with him unless it involved being rescued.

"Are…are you sure it's ok?" Ranma said curiously reaching out hesitantly worried that she might strike him if he even attempted to or say she was only joking to get a laugh out of it.

Akane looked at him pleadingly her eyes filled with tears "Please Ranma show me that you at least have some feelings towards me!" Akane begged clinging to him and burying her face into his chest.

Ranma was still hesitant but then wrapped his arms around her lovingly and they enjoyed the peacefulness of not being disturbed by anyone. Little did they know that Genma and Suon were watching from a tree with binoculars and crying blissfully. "Um excuse me" a voice said and the pair turned to see Miyuki in the doorway holding a tray of juice "I thought you might be thirsty and hungry so I brought you some snacks from Kasumi" she said kindly.

"Great thanks Miyuki" Ranma said taking the tray from her and then Miyuki bowed and left making her way towards the house again. "Hey Akane you must be hungry come and get some" Ranma said kindly to which Akane smiled and joined him for a snack.

Akane smiled at Ranma and thought "Oh well there's always tomorrow even if I missed today and took a mouthful of her salmon rice ball. She nuzzled into Ranma who seemed baffled but was just please that she wasn't trying to beat him to death.


	2. C2: Getting too friendly

Ranma was busy training and was unaware that Miyuki had been watching intently from the doorway with fascination and curiosity in her eyes. Although she didn't understand why Ranma was eager to train she still enjoyed watching him. Suddenly she made a noise and Ranma saw her so she jumped and fell backwards but thankfully Ranma ran up to her and caught her but landed on the floor so he was lying on his back with Miyuki on top.

"Hey Ranma dinners…" Akane began but stopped still when she saw Ranma and Miyuki together and became angry "RANMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she bellowed turning red in the face.

Miyuki suddenly got up nervously and cried "No Miss Akane don't blame Ranma I was watching him train then he saw me and I got a fright and lost balance but he caught me" she sounded quite upset.

Ranma got up and dusted himself off "She's telling the truth geez your such a hothead Akane you always gotta think the worst of me" Ranma snapped and shoved past her in a bad mood making Akane feel guilty.

_**At Dinner**_

Ranma was eating dinner but seemed irritated and was ignoring Akane which made it obvious something had happened so since nobody else spoke Nabiki made the first move "Ok Akane why are you and Ranma fighting?" sighing heavily in a very irritated tone.

Kasumi served Genma another portion of rice then said "You two are fighting again what on earth happened?" with a concerned yet stern tone to her voice that was easier to handle than Akane's usual hotheaded bitchy manner.

Miyuki cleared her throat to speak "I was watching Ranma train and when he turned and spotted me I got a fright and lost my balance" she said honestly.

"You were holding her AWFULLY tight though weren't you" Akane snapped angrily as she ate her Miso soup crossly.

Ranma slammed his hands down on the table making everyone jump especially Akane who looked up at him "WILL YOU GIVE IT A FUCKING REST AKANE!" Ranma bellows "ALL YOU DO IS BLAME ME AND THROW ABUSE AT ME I'VE HAD IT WE"RE THROUGH!" Ranma snaps then leaves the room to go cool his head in the Dojo.

Genma and Suon begin to panic at the crumbling future of the Dojo and start to cry unhappily "All our plans ruined no more schools being joined" they sob dramatically.

Kasumi takes Akane's hand supportively but looks stern "Akane I know you get jealous of our new persocom and she is pretty but Ranma isn't a bad guy merely misunderstood especially by you now please go make up with him".

Akane tries to protest but Nabiki cuts in "She's right Akane Ranma is a decent guy I mean he only goes to Shampoo's for training from Cologne and then with Ukyo its visiting a friend no more" she says bluntly and takes a sip of her juice.

Miyuki gets up goes to find Ranma as she feels partly responsible for the argument plus she wants to avoid Akane in case she may be mad at her in particular "Now let's see he was headed towards the Dojo" Miyuki says thoughtfully.

_**In Dojo**_

Ranma has beaten the training dummy to death and it is way beyond repair but he is still rather peeved "Damn it I am so sick of Akane" he grumbles crossly then continues his training.

"Um excuse me Ranma…" a voice says nervously and Ranma spots Miyuki in the doorway to the Dojo and stops training to look up.

"Miyuki it's you why are you here did you get tired of Akane's ranting too?" he asks sternly to which she shakes her head and walks forward then takes his hand sincerely shocking him and making him blush a little. Ranma was aware of the fact that Miyuki was an android but she was kind and sincere not to mention cute and he felt comfortable around her as if they were old friends.

Miyuki looks at him worriedly "Ranma please make up with Akane it will bring peace of mind to everyone and then things can become normal again" she begs but Ranma refuses.

"No I won't go apologize to that hot headed, stubborn not to mentioned flat chested Tomboy who always thinks the worst of me and can't cook to save her life" Ranma says angrily and looks away from Miyuki.

Miyuki panics and tries to think of something to say then blurts out "But Ranma if you and Akane don't make up then the schools won't be joined".

"Yeah well I never really wanted to marry a tomboy who loved to fight my other arranged Fiancé's do and all I really wanted was to marry a girl who was just normal and a loving housewife" Ranma said crossly with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Then who did you have in mind Kasumi?" Miyuki asks innocently to which Ranma turns and looks deeply into her eyes making her confused "Ranma what's the matter?" she asks innocently.

Ranma takes a deep breath and says "Miyuki would you please date me?" to which she looks shocked and Ranma says "It's just until I find someone whom I'm happy with and maybe you can teach me how to be better at courting girls" Ranma says hopefully.

Miyuki thinks about it for a while and then says "I will only do it to help you find a girlfriend Ranma but not because I'm trying to upset Akane" she says kindly.

Ranma hugs her tightly "Thank you thank you so much for being kind and supportive Miyuki you're a good person even if you are an android" Ranma says gently which makes Miyuki blush.

_**That night**_

Genma and Suon are playing Shogi while drinking Sake and talking about Ranma and Akane's argument and how unfair it is that life has to be so difficult especially with marriages.

Nabiki is watching TV and eating a bag of potato chips among other snacks with juice and is bored out of her head and still thinking about what happened earlier.

Kasumi is getting dinner ready for tomorrow and is being helped by Miyuki who is preparing who is cleaning the dishes.

Akane is in her room sulking and petting her beloved pet P-Chan and is crying because she and Ranma are through. P-Chan oinks at her and Akane snaps out of it then starts to wipe the tears from her face "Sorry P-chan I got distracted".

Meanwhile Ranma is reading a book in his room and thinking of places to take Miyuki on a date and thinks to himself how cute Miyuki actually is and then says "I wish Akane was as cute as Miyuki not to mention understanding she's always so bad tempered" Ranma says crossly.

"What! Ranma is going to start dating you!" Kasumi cries loudly in shock dropping a plate then picks up the broken pieces to which Miyuki helps.

"Well well Ranma's moving in on Miyuki wouldn't blame him she is a looker" Nabiki teases with a smirk on her face still watching television.

"OUR SCHOOL IS RUINED" Suon and Genma sob dramatically holding each other and begin blubbering like babies.

Miyuki clears her throat "actually it's just so I can teach Ranma how to court girls better and find a better girlfriend" she says sweetly to which the two men panic even more "was it something I said?" Miyuki asks innocently.


	3. C3: Miyuki's injury

Miyuki was helping Kasumi serve breakfast in the kitchen and was as cheerful and perky as ever. Kasumi was also happy since it meant she had another helping hand in the kitchen and she had downloaded data into Miyuki about cooking etc.

Miyuki was wearing a white short sleeved blouse with pink flowers and a pink bow around the collar which hung loosely around her neck line. Around her waist was a black knee length skirt with a slit that ended at her thigh and a pair of black pumps. Her lovely black hair was tied into a ponytail which made her look very sophisticated.

"Here Mr. Tendou and Saotome please enjoy breakfast" Miyuki said politely to which they thanked her and began to dig in.

Akane was outside training and was in a bad temper because she was no longer allowed in the kitchen because Kasumi had told her Miyuki was taking over from now on so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She was exceedingly jealous of all the attention Miyuki was getting from the family members except from Happosai.

"Ranma how is your breakfast this morning?" Miyuki asked him kindly with a big smile.

"It's really great Miyuki you have such talent" Ranma said smiling happily to which Akane snapped but went quiet and stood shaking outside.

"Miss Akane aren't you hungry?" Miyuki said kindly walking up to her.

"I don't want to eat YOUR cooking thank you" Akane said icily.

Miyuki looked confused and hurt "I don't understand Miss Akane why are you so angry?" she asked and reached out to Akane.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SEDUCING BITCH!" Akane snapped pushing Miyuki who fell backwards and hit her head on the giant rock next to the pond. When she realized what she did Akane stood there in shock.

"Akane what have you done?!" Kasumi cried in shock.

"Nice one Akane you broke the new computer" Nabiki sighed sarcastically shoving past her sister.

Ranma grabbed Miyuki and carried her indoors bridal style "Nabiki fetch your laptop so we can scan her system to see the damage" he said sternly.

"What about me Ranma?" Akane said worriedly.

Ranma glared at her "You've done enough Akane now just back off" he said sharply.

_**In Nabiki's room**_

Nabiki finished scanning Miyuki's system on her laptop and sighed "Well the damage isn't as bad as we thought its a few wires got tangled and crispy we can mend her" Nabiki said calmly.

Suon and Genma breathed a sigh of relief and then went downstairs for some relaxation aka some sake.

"But whose gonna fix her?" Ranma asked worriedly looking at the young android with a worried look.

"I can now that I'm in college I have a degree in mechanics and computers so this is no big deal for me" Nabiki said casually and got to work straight away.

_**Later**_

Ranma was on his way to the Dojo when he bumped into Akane on the stairway "Before you go and see her you can forget it Nabiki's about to fix her and you can stay away got that we don't want her any more broken thanks" Ranma said sternly to which Akane felt guilty.

Akane clenched her fists "Ranma it was an accident" she blurted out.

Ranma froze for a second his head bowed "an accident…" he said slowly the burst out laughing "oh please Akane don't lie you've hated Miyuki from the day she was ordered" Ranma spat.

"No I was just afraid of losing you!" Akane cried sadly grabbing Ranma's arm but he pulled it away and walked off.

_**In Dojo**_

Ranma thrust punches at a training android that he made look like Akane with long hair wearing her training Gi. "How dare Akane take her anger out on Miyuki" Ranma thought angrily and kicked the android into the wall defeating it yet again.

"I see your temper is still as short Ranma I heard from Kasumi that Akane damaged the new android" Ryoga said from behind him.

"Ryoga it's you but how did you get here?" Ranma asked curiously since Ryoga had a crappy sense of direction.

"Oh that I have a new navigation system" Ryoga chuckled then snapped his fingers and a miniature android appeared on his shoulder.

"Wow she's so small and cute what's her name?" Ranma said staring at her.

Ryoga patted his persocoms head "This is Miku she's new I bought to help me find places more easily and so I won't get lost anymore".

The Persocom was a mobile persocom with a purple bob and a black hair band with a bow on it. It had red eyes and wore a cute red devil outfit with black wings, black boots that reached her knees and black gloves that ended at her wrists.

_**10 mins later**_

"So Akane is jealous of Miyuki that's a first but Miyuki's a robot isn't she" Ryoga said rubbing his head irritably.

Ranma sighed crossly "yeah and I only care about Miyuki cos she's really kind and sweet but I really do love Akane it's just that she's hard to be around".

Ryoga chuckled and stroked Miku's head "You see Ranma persocoms are different from us humans I mean they can do what we can't like their more intelligent than us but then again they can't have babies".

"Yeah your right there but I see Miyuki as a friend and a piece of software not a girlfriend but I guess I do care about her" Ranma said solemnly.

Ryoga patted his shoulder "Listen Ranma I'm glad you care so much about the new persocom but don't fall in love with her for your sake cos they aren't irreplaceable none of them are the same" Ryoga said.

"Master Ryoga we have to go Miss Ukyo is expecting you for a date" Miku cried loudly to which Ryoga got up and began to leave.

"So how's the relationship with Ukyo going?" Ranma asked casually.

"Not bad she's some persocoms too about 3 actually, 1 to advertise her shop, 1 to wait tables and the other works as a cashier" Ryoga said putting on his shoes.

"Wow Ucchan really can multi task and I hear shampoo got some too" Ranma said chuckling.

"See you Ranma I'll come and visit again soon" Ryoga said waving as he left.

"Wait Ryoga does Ukyo know about your curse?" Ranma asked curiously.

Ryoga smiled "yeah but we went to Jusenkyo a while back and broke it so we could have a more normal relationship" he said cheerfully then vanished into the night.


End file.
